1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, notebooks etc., are currently very advanced, and integrating new functions is a main design concern for future portable electronic devices. However, since a user may frequently spend long period of times with the portable electronic device, the power stored may run out quickly making power management become a significant issue.
Taking the mobile phone as an example, when a calling request is received, the user has to push a response key to communicate with the calling party. However, while the user is doing something that requires attention or coordination ability, such as driving or carrying heavy things, it will be much more difficult to push the response key.
Therefore, it is essential to provide an inventive portable electronic device and backlight control method thereof, such that the backlight module of the portable electronic device can be automatically turned on or off in accordance with user's operation modes so as to overcome the aforesaid problems.